The Lost Son 20
by Red Leader
Summary: The Alteran lost their war against the Ori, they evacuate to their new home. a couple millions later, John Sheppard's dad died, giving up the billion dollar fortune. Only thing left is a data on a USB drive. Cadman/Sheppard.


_A/N: Sorry for the grammar error, this is the preview of the Lost Son I've tried to rewrite from the shorter version. I am on my own on this one, if anybody interested to be my beta, just PM me._

Disclaimer: I do not own the history of the Stargate universe and their characters. They belong to MGM.

The Lost Son

A few millions years ago, two faction has been at odds and went to war over ideology. One group embraces science called Alteran and the other embrace religion and they called Ori. Ever since Ascension is possible to live as pure energy in a higher plane of existence, The Alteran wants to help with the knowledge they've gain and the Ori wants people to worship them as gods. A war broke out for hundreds of years. One day the Ori and the Alteran brokered a ceasefire that last for thousands of years. During that time, the Ori nowhere in the fringes of the galaxy as they hide and build up their ships and armies, while the Alteran focus on science and technology and disband their military. But General Borealis did not take the Alteran council advice by disbanding his forces but instead build more ships and recruit soldiers to protect the Alteran. He told the Council that the Ori threat is not over and they will eventually attack again. The council refuses to heed his warning as the Ori began to lay waste over the capital planet Altera,

Many years later, In a last ditch effort, the Alteran fleet begin to evacuate their last stronghold called Celestis and to journey into the cosmos to find a new home to call their own and seed life. A City Ship called Avonlea, a sister ship to Atlantis is about to prepare for launch when an unexpected news has emerged. The Ori began their murderous crusade, leveling Alteran controlled worlds.

Over the planet of Celestis, Aurora warships are in stationary orbit of the planet. Waiting and scanning for Ori incursion into their space. Their orders are to shoot any Ori ships or any other ship not transmitting proper codes exiting out of hyperspace. They have been successful and caught the Ori off guard. Then there is a smaller ships that act as a frigate, a Borealis class that protect the Aurora class from Ori Raiders It's named after the leader of the Alteran who fought the Ori forty years ago after the Ori attempt to subvert the peace treaty.

A hyperspace window open up and a Aurora warship exit out of hyperspace and begin to dock on a city ship in orbit of the planet. It's unusual for a warship to dock, unless there is an emergency that need the attention of the Alteran Council body station in the city ship.

Down on the planet in the city of Celestis, the capital of the Alteran Protectorate leader name Borealis is waiting outside in the corridor of his wife's chamber. As he paces around and fidgeting his fingers, his aid walks up to him.

"Your Majesty, General Earaches arrived in Atlantis." The Aid reprise him of the situation.

"Remind me who General Earaches is?"

General Earaches is the father of Hippaforalkus, he commands 100 plus Aurora warship against the Ori star craft in earlier battle over Ver Eger, but lost to a superior numbers the Ori have bestowed. General Earaches ordered the fleet to Na'gala sector while the other fleet commanders focus on Ver Isca.

"He is Supreme Commander of the 56th fleet battling the Ori forces in the Na'gala sector." The aid said.

The Na'gala sector is a region of space close to the Capital home world. The Alteran fought the Ori to keep the Ori from reaching the Capital. Borealis knew that the Ori are gaining ground and the Na'gala is a last ditch effort to slow the Ori forces advances. But he has scientist working on a super weapon that indoctrinate instead of eliminating the threat.

"I'll be there…" Borealis is interrupted when the door to his wife's chamber open and a midwife approach towards him carrying a baby in white linen.

"She wants to see you now." The midwife said as she gently gave the baby to Borealis.

"Sir, it's urgent that you need to be in the council."

"Don't rush me; tell them that I will be there when I am ready."

"Yes sir." The young aid said before beaming himself into Atlantis.

Borealis stare at his son as the baby is asleep and head towards the open chamber. He approaches his wife who still in bed recovering. He sat beside her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "It's a beautiful son." He whispered into her ears and wipes her tears as she held the baby closer to her.

"We should name him John."

"That's a lovely name." Borealis look at his son on last time and said. "John Lal, son of Borealis and Ganos Lal.

"How long will the Ori be on Celestis?" Ganos Lal said as they gave each other a compassionate embrace.

"Couple days, that's what we get when the council is made of scientist," Borealis rebuke the notion the war council is fruitless in controlling the military unless there is victory against the Ori, until then he have to order all his people in the Alteran Protectorate to evacuate to Earth, the new home.

"But they made you our fearless Emperor." Ganos said as she touches her nose to her husband's nose.

"I was right so they got rid of me by making me a Emperor with no or less power on a war they started."

"When you confront the Council, I don't know what good it would do. I'll be on Atlantis awaiting for your return." Ganos Lal said as Borealis head out of his wife's chamber.

After arriving at the Council meeting, a lone Ori Star craft exit out of hyperspace. It's unusual for a lone ship to wonder into Alteran territory unless the Ori want to talk.

"Councilor, the Ori star craft is hailing us." One of the technicians reported.

The white bearded Head Council went up to the technician communication control console and nods his head. "Open a channel."

"Belay that," Borealis spoke out, telling the technician not to respond to the Ori star craft.

"What's the meaning of this?" The white beard Head Councilor said to the Emperor.

"They want our surrender and if you open a channel they will try to get our shield frequency and blast us." Borealis told the rest of the council who is around the plotting table.

"That is absolutely absurd, the Ori are religious fanatic not scientist." The head councilor admonishes the idea that the Ori Priors are smart enough to extract the exact frequency for the Avonlea defense shields.

Borealis slam his fist on the plotting table and looks at the Commanders and Councilors who's startled to see their leader got angry at the Council leader. "Would you just shut up and listen to me Spartacus!" He ordered the Head Councilor. "Since you took over the Council during the war with the Ori, we've been losing territory at a faster rate and what did it lead too?" He pointed a finger at a council member who was about to speak but Borealis stopped him. "I will lead the remaining city ships to Terra and the council members stay behind."

"Are you considering this?" Spartacus assumed. "Surely you can't leave us behind."

"I've warned you about the Ori buildup for centuries, but you Spartacus hiding behind your powers and stripped the Alteran Protectorate of military power." Borealis look down in dismay. "My intelligence tells me that you are in league with the Ori."

Everyone is in shock to hear the Emperor accuse the Head Councilor of treason.

"I resent the accusation!" Spartacus yelled. "You have no proof that I am in league with the Ori."

"Your decisions are the proof. Atlantis, one to beam up." With the final command, Borealis disappeared in a beam of light.

As the fleet of Aurora and Borealis class enter hyperspace, the city ship called Atlantis fired it's drones and destroyed the Ori starship.

Borealis materialized in the command tower and approached by Ganos carrying their first child. She hand him the baby as Ganos stood by the flight control system and enter the coordinates to their new home Terra.

Atlantis

Present

John stare at the sea for a while now, since coming back from his father's funeral. He held a USB drive that his father left for him, since he rejected the $20.2 Billion and gave it to his brother. He went back to his room and places the USB drive on his computer and a security password is needed for him to activate the program. So he type in his dad's birthday and it works. A video player activated and his father appeared on the video.

"John, you know I've regretted the day when you enlisted in the Air Force. I know we didn't see eye to eye in everything but you are son. But I have to tell you something that has been top secret and kept hidden from the government for 30 years."


End file.
